The Song Remembers When
by devistation
Summary: A New chapterthere are songs for all lifes moments, both good and bad. when several rangers die their frinds gather to say goodbye.
1. Default Chapter

The song remembers when

By Devistation

Disclaimer: I own nothing power rangers in any season.  additional disclaimers will accompany each fic.  

Summary: Song fics featuring rangers in good and bad times.  

Another' note: I'm not trying to copy anything from other authors.  But I always listen to music and sometimes these scenes just won't go away.  Aditional Author's note: Songs like words hold memories.  These song fics are both happy and sad, Depicting power rangers in both good and bad times.  The title is taken from the song "The Song Remembers When" by Trisha Yearwood.  

1 "Sand and Water"Aditional Disclaimber: The song used in this  fic is "Sand and Water"by Beth Neilson.   Chatman 

William Cranston walked along the shoreline in his arms the child slept, oblivious to the pain and fear of his father.  After all Trevor Kwan Cranston was only a year old.  He'd not known any of the love between his parents or of his mother himself.  No, Trini had been killed in a car accident on her way home from her new acting job.  

_All alone I didn't like the feeling_

_All alone I sat and cried_

_All alone I had to find some meaning_

_In the center of the pain I felt inside_

It was the memory of his wife's loss which haunted William now.  He watched the ebb and flow of the crystalline water upon the sand and thought about all that had happened since his return to Earth almost five years ago.  He'd found that the old gang had completely scattered to the wind.  Kimberly had decided to stay in Florida and she'd married Jason after he'd broken it off with Emily and moved there to go to Florida State.  Adam and Tanya had moved to L.A. and while she was singing he was directing her videos.  At least, William thought now, something's hadn't changed.  He'd been a little surprised to hear about Kat and Tommy though.  He'd thought they'd stick together but with Tommy's racing career and her job in the London ballet, they had decided it wouldn't work.  Now she was married to another dancer and Tommy was still racing.  He'd been a little surprised Rocky had not gone into teaching; he'd opened his own dojo though so at least he was doing what he loved.  Zack had been living in Kenya with Aisha and he'd had to smile.  They were just the perfect couple.  A couple…  That was not he anymore. No, he was all alone…   Forever to be alone…  

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

Looking back over the sand William thought of the good times they'd had, how he'd run into her on a movie set.  Trini had been hired to play the yellow space ranger in some new movie and he'd been called in as a consultant.  He couldn't even pin point when he realized just how much he'd missed her or how much she really meant to him.  He just remembered how nervous he'd been when he'd asked her to dinner.  the courtship had flown by and then when they'd married they'd fallen together so perfectly there had never been a thought about the time they'd spent apart or his relationship with Cestria.  No, they'd just been William and Trini Cranston, husband and wife.  

 _Solid stone is just sand and water, baby_

_Sand and water, and a million years gone by_

William thought of all of the monsters they'd fought as power rangers, Zordon's chosen children and knew that they'd been what had started it.  Sure they'd kind of been friends before he'd left earth but if they'd not been rangers perhaps she'd not have gone to the summit and he'd not left for Aquatar.  Then heed never have come back and found her alone.  Then…  

It was all of that that told him that somehow, someday he'd once again see his friend, his lover, his wife.  

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_

_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_

_I will know you when I come, as we all will come_

_Through the doors beyond the grave_

But then he still had a peace of Trini.  Gazing down into the sleeping face of her son he smiled.  Yes Trevor looked much like her and he could sometimes even feel her in him.  Sometimes it was in how Trevor looked at him or how he would move, that fluid grace, it was hers.  He'd seen her move through marshal arts work outs in its grip and even seen her make dinner with that same beauty.  

William thought of all that would happen before he rejoined his wife and smiled.  True, raising a son all alone would be hard but just knowing that she'd loved them both very much would give him the wisdom and strength to do so.  

_All alone I heal this heart of sorrow_

_All alone I raise this child_

_Flesh and bone, he's just_

_Bursting towards tomorrow_

_And his laughter fills my world and wears your smile_

he knew that he'd see him grow up, he could feel it, it was why he'd not gone to pick Trini up from work, why he'd let her drive home.   Not that he'd ever want her gone, but perhaps it was just how things were meant to be.  She'd been meant to touch his life, and those of their friends.  Perhaps she'd been sent to him, to love him and give life to their child.   

Any way William knew that he was grateful for the time he'd had with her.  Grateful for the chance he'd had to know her.  It almost made this dull yawning pain worth while.  

_All alone I came into this world_

_All alone I will someday die_

_Solid stone is just sand and water, baby_

_Sand and water and a million years gone by_

_***_

What did you think?  Is it too reflective or does the song fit the mood for the story?  I really wasn't sure, I was just listening to it and well here it is.  PLZ R&R.


	2. What if i said

2  
  
"What if I said"  
  
Separate disclaimer: I don't own the song, its Anita Cochran's "What If I Said." I just thought this could go well for these two.  
  
"Hey, everything ok?" Kim asked finding Jason sitting on the dormitory steps.  
  
"Oh, yeah hey Kim. How was practice?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. I'm just a little tired. What's that?" She asked spotting the letter he held in his hands. "From back home?" She asked. It still surprised her that he'd left Angel Grove and come all of the way here to spend time with her. Not that she didn't know about what happened with his new powers. Jason was one of the only guys from back home she still had contact with. He'd not faulted her for breaking it off with Tommy. He'd even understood that she had had to do it. Not because she was seeing someone other than Tommy but because she'd known that what they'd had would fade with her being so far away. He'd had that same problem when he'd left for The Peace conference in Geneva. He'd left his girlfriend Joanna. It had been hard and had fallen apart.  
  
Then there was his break up with Tommy, Kim really didn't think she'd have come through the whole thing with out his support. True he'd wanted to be there for his bro but they were friends first and foremost and so he'd tried to stay neutral.  
  
She didn't kid herself that he'd have taken her side outright. He and Tommy had worked so hard on having a long lasting friendship and she didn't want to come between that anyway.  
  
"Hey, that from Emily?" She asked and he nodded listlessly. Only then did she notice the pained look in his dark eyes. On impulse she reached out a hand and touched his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"She just doesn't think that she's ready for anything as drastic as leaving home, even for me."  
  
"Hey you know what?" She asked and he looked at her and she rubbed her tummy. "I'm famished, there's this new sushi bar in town what do you say we go grab something?"  
  
"You want sushi?" He asked his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to grab my purse and."  
  
"Wait I'll buy." He said and she shook her head.  
  
"Jase, you're on vacation and you really should watch what you spend."  
  
"I know but Kim come on, you paid last time."  
  
"Fine then lets go."  
  
We've been friends for a long long time You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine She's left you all alone And you feel like no one cares But I have never failed you I've always been there  
  
As she watched him coming back to the table his plate heaped high with his favorite food in the world Kim noted that he was losing weight. True he'd always been lean but he was losing too much now.  
  
Kim wondered what she could say or do, was there anything at all to make him feel better? She really didn't know. When she'd thought Tommy was first interested in Katherine she'd felt hurt and betrayed. It had been Jason who'd been there, just like always. A little smile tilted up the corners of her lips at the memory of him arriving at Aisha's house in the middle of the night and throwing rocks at the window to get her attention. She'd thought it was Tommy, since Jason was still supposed to be out of town.  
  
"Jason? What are you doing out there?" She called down to him.  
  
"Heard you were upset so caught the first spaceship home."  
  
"You're crazy." She called back trying to be quiet, Aisha was out at Kat's but she still didn't want to wake Mr. or Mrs. Campbell.  
  
"So you've said before. Are you gong to come out here or are you going to make me look silly? That made Kim giggle, Jason was big and strong and the idea of anyone thinking he looked silly was just so outrageous. Usually she just thought he was cute.  
  
"Ok, I'll be out in a sec." She called and the sound of him plopping down his plate on the table brought Kimberly back to the present with a clank.  
  
"Off in lala land?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah, so find anything you like?"  
  
You tell your story It sounds a bit like mine It's the same old situation It happens every time Can't we see it oh maybe you and me Is what's meant to be? Do we disagree?  
  
He'd been watching her, and now that she asked he knew there was one thing he liked. He liked her, the way her soft brown hair fell in the braid down her back, the way her eyes could sparkle or be understanding. He especially loved the way they went all dreamy. It was a look he'd seen all too little in the last years. Now a days Kim was serious and tired, he hated that. He hadn't been there when she'd taken the fall that Kat had illustrated but he had called her in the hospital as soon as he'd heard about it. She'd sounded odd, not like herself. It was then that he really knew there was something wrong. Unfortunately he'd still been stuck at the summit and hadn't been able to leave just yet. When he had that had been after she'd left and he'd been in Florida as soon as he could find a plane. That had been about the time she'd sent the letter. He'd seen her turmoil and had been torn. Not between loyalty to her or Tommy but in feeling that maybe he might have a chance. But deep down he knew he couldn't even try, she had just broken off one of the most loving relationships he'd ever seen, with one of his best pals. He couldn't do that to Tommy and besides did he really want to risk losing what they had just for a chance at happiness?  
  
If was funny that Emily had just only broken up with him. Even before he'd left Angel Grove that had been over. He didn't even know why he'd gotten involved with her. He had thought that it might be a good distraction when he'd had to move back to town. It would keep his mind off the only one he really wanted and yet could never have. In ways she'd been like Kim, getting in with the wrong crowd. True Kim had never really done that but how many times did she need saving from situations. Not that she was incapable, no; she just couldn't always handle things alone. "They have a great selection." He said remembering her question and she smiled a little.  
  
"Good, I thought you might like it."  
  
"It's great." Like you, he added silently.  
  
What if I told you what if I said that I love you? How would you feel what would you think What would we do? Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine? Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end What if I said  
  
Kim bit into the roll and wondered why she didn't see any of the light in his dark eyes. Had Emily really hurt him that bad? She hated seeing him like this. He was so sweet. She didn't know how the blonde could just let him go. Jason was so perfect, brave and sweet.  
  
"Hey, want to grab some frozen yogurt after we blow this Popsicle stand?"  
  
"Hmm," She said and took a drink of her soda.  
  
"Kim you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about Emily. She has to be crazy to just let you go."  
  
She doesn't love you oh its' plain to see I can read between the lines of what you're telling me He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself?  
  
Jason's heart nearly stopped at her words. Did that tone mean what he thought it did? She just sounded so indignant on his behalf. Could it mean she felt.?  
  
Woe, boy, he told himself, he was letting his thoughts get away from him. She wasn't crazy about you too. She's just being a good friend. He tried to tell himself but he just had this feeling.  
  
"So, how was practice?" He asked and she shrugged as if it were the furthest thing from her mind.  
  
"Hard as usual."  
  
"That great hmm?"  
  
"It's just getting harder the closer we get to the games."  
  
"Well, at least it will all be over in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Says the one not competing."  
  
"Come on, you know it doesn't matter how you do, just that you have fun."  
  
"Yeah," she wished that was true, her mother and the coach would have a fit if she didn't at least get a bronze.  
  
"Kim, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she managed a smile, she was supposed to be cheering him up not getting depressed. "Hey, I was thinking maybe after the games are over I'll use the money I'll probably get from my mother for the trip home to find an apartment."  
  
"You're not going to go to Paris?"  
  
"No, this is my home, I love my Mom and stepfather but Paris is just so far and I don't want to go that far."  
  
"So do you know where you want to live?" He asked and hoped it would be easy for him to get too. They'd been friends too long for them to just lose contact. Even if there wasn't anything between them. He visited Zack and Trini whenever he had the chance.  
  
What if I told you what if I said that I love you? How would you feel what would you think What would we do? Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine? Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end What if I said  
  
"I'm not sure." She said and thought about asking if he wanted to get an apartment with her. The thing was that would be totally wrong. He had a family and a lot of other friends. Why would he want to live with her?  
  
"Well, I was thinking of getting a place over in Mariner Bay. It's not Angel Grove but it's pretty nice. I drove through on my way here."  
  
"Hmm." She wondered did this mean he wanted her to live with him. Her heart skipped a beat. What was she thinking? This was Jason Lee Scott, the same guy how beat up Bulk and Skull in the second grade for cutting one of her braids off. There was no way he'd like her, but what if.  
  
Oh we've both had our share of loneliness So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness? And if I found that in you It would make my dreams come true Or would you walk away Hear what I have to say  
  
As they paid the bill and headed out into the evening air Jason slid an arm about Kim's shoulders and almost jumped at the current that went through him. Man, that had never been there, had it? The truth was, he'd not even thought about it, not the physical aspect of his feelings. After all they were old friends, touching in a casual manner was nothing new. That electricity was though.  
  
Did she feel it? He glanced at her face and didn't see anything register there; maybe the whole thing had just been wishful thinking.  
  
As they headed for the frozen Yogurt stand Kim sighed. Her eyes were fixed on the couples eating their treats and he wondered if I was the ice cream like desert she was yearning for or something totally different. Either way she seemed to shake it off and he led her for the stand.  
  
What if I told you what if I said that I love you? How would you feel what would you think What would we do?  
  
She'd felt that spark and had nearly stumbled. That it was odd but tonight something just seemed different. She knew he was upset but there was just something in the air.  
  
Kim stood there looking at the couples and wondered if that could ever be them. They all looked so happy, some talking, some laughing and some play fighting.  
  
She knew that if she didn't take the chance that it would be gone and yet as he urged her forward she didn't know if she could.  
  
It was odd, as if in a dream, she reached out, touched his other arm. When he looked down at her she lifted up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.  
  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine? I've always wondered from the day we met What if I said What if I said What if I said  
  
***  
  
Well? I know some of the thought sequences might have been a little convoluted but this was just what came to me when I was listening to the song. Besides I think they show how two people secretly in love can think under these circumstances. Anyway, PLZ R&R and let me know what you think. 


	3. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now:

3

"Nothing's Gonna Stop us now" 

Individual disclaimer" I don't own this song or the rangers.  The son is "Nothing's Gonna Stop us now" by Starship.  

Leo caught sight of her and heard himself call to the others even as she solidified.  Kendrix was really smiling at them, Leo couldn't believe it.  She'd never seemed so lovely her soft eyes sparkling.  Heavens had it really only been a few months since she'd destroyed the savage sword?  

Now looking at her it seemed as if the last time he'd seen that smile had been an entire lifetime ago.  He wondered what to do, what to say?  She was one of his best friends, someone he'd loved since they'd first met and yet he'd let her die without ever telling just how he felt…  

"I knew you guys would make it here." Leo hung back as the others hugged her wildly.  He could hear their chatter but all he wanted was to go to her, pull her close and kiss her forever.  Instead he joined them, hugging her as if she'd just been on a trip and not dead.  

"I want to thank you for everything you've done."  Kendrix said and Karone smiled.  It was a pretty smile and Kendrix wondered if Leo had been drawn to it.  She felt a pang at that very idea but knew it could be a possibility.  

"'I wouldn't have missed it for the world."  The new ranger replied and Kendrix had the feeling that she didn't have a thing to worry about.  Karone had the look of slight sadness on top of her happiness.  She remembered tale of the romance between Karone and the silver ranger and hoped that they'd finally be together.  Karone had more than made up for all she'd done as Astronema.    

Kendrix's eyes strayed back to Leo and when her eyes met his green ones the world seemed to stop.  Neither noticed when the others vanished.  

_Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standin' here beside you want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you_

"Hi."  She said softly her breath held in her chest. There was just this intense look in his eyes that turned them from a light green to an almost emerald shade.  Did she dare hope…?  

"Hey."  He said uncertain just how he should act, it wasn't not everyday that someone came back from the dead.  

"I'm glad to see you made it through those last few battles." She smiled at him and he nodded.  

"Yeah, what happened?  You were..."  He began and he felt the emotions floating up.   Well, so much for be careful.  

"Leo..."  What could she say, I love you and it kept me alive?

Yeah right.  But then she found herself being held tightly in a bear hug, one she'd never thought would be given, not to her.  She was not the beautiful and exotic Maya or...

_Let 'em say we're crazy I don't care 'bout that_

_Put your hand in my hand baby don't ever look back_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we could make it if we're heart to heart_

He'd not meant to do this but he felt as if he didn't he'd lose her forever.  That was not the reason that had him pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss or that had her kissing him back though.  That was just the truth.  

"Wow."  She breathed and he smiled down at her.  

"I'd say."   

A sudden shyness came over her and Kendrix looked away.  

"Leo if this is just backlash from what's been happening…"  

"Hey," he began waiting until she looked at him.  "I've been crazy about you since that day in the shuttle port.  I was so glad to see that it was you I saved during the rescue mission."  

"You were?"  

"Yeah, Kendrix, you were so pretty and nice, you didn't give me away when the guards questioned you about a stowaway."  

"I couldn't…"  

   "The way I couldn't bring myself to truly date someone else."  He sad and she smiled.    

"You couldn't?"  

"No, I would try and look at girls but I kept seeing your face, your sparkling eyes and…"  

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now wow woh_

"Oh, I thought you saw me as just another girl.  I thought maybe you and Maya would date or something."  

"Maya?  Why? We're just friends."  

"But she's so exotic and I'm just a science geek."  She said and he saw then how she must have been thinking the whole time since they'd met.  Reaching up Leo gently traced her cheek with a finger.  Heavens her skin was so soft, like her, he thought.  How could she possibly think he cared for another?  

Then again he'd thought there might be something between her and Kai.  They'd been so perfect for one another.  Kai the perfect soldier and she the perfect scientist.  And the whole time she'd been thinking of him…

_"Talk about wasting time."  He smiled riley and she smiled back and rested her forehead on his shoulder. _

_"What are we going to do now?"  _

_I'm so glad I found you I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times see it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_"Well, I think we should see if there's anything we can do to help get things situated."  _

_"Right."  She didn't know why that sent a lump into her throat, perhaps because it reminded her of the time she'd lost Heavens how would she explain it to commander Stanton?  _

_"Hey, you ok?"  _

_"Yeah," she began, "Leo, what will I tell my boss and the counsel?"  _

_"I don't know but we'll think of something."  He said and softly touched her cheek.  _

_"Ok, let's go."  She managed with a little smile.  _

_Let 'em say we're crazy what do they know_

_Put your arms around me baby don't ever let go_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we could make it if we're heart to heart_

_Kendrix sat on the bench over looking the sacred pool and watched as Leo adjusted HIS suit jacket.  She had been stunned when he'd sown up at her door in his new outfit.  In the last six months she'd gotten to know him more than she'd ever dreamed but he'd still never seen the blue suit.  Still he was so incredible.  He looked very respectable.  No longer was he the wild man who'd mowed her down in the spaceport.  Now, he was holding down his job at the day care and helping with the reconstruction of The Astro megaship.  True he was not mechanically inclined like Damon or as precise as Kai but he was quick thinking.   That had saved them as rangers and now helped with those little things that came up unexpectedly.  _

_Now though he looked as nervous as a hen with her new chicks.  _

_"Leo, will you relax, what ever that's on your mind will work out.  You know that, it always does."  She gave him a reassuring smile and he wondered if she knew what he was about to ask, would she still say that?  _

_"I," I know."  He managed and moved to sit beside her, taking her hands into his.  Taking a deep breath he began.  "Kendrix, we've been dating only six months but I knew you were the one for me the first day I ever say you."  _

_"Leo, you did?"    She asked amazed by this blunt proclamation.  Her eyes widened then when she realized what he was about.  "Leo you're…"  _

_Smiling a little shyly he pressed a silencing finger to her soft lips.  _

_"Let me do this, please."  He pleaded softly.  She just nodded slightly and waited.  "When I thought I'd lost you for good, I thought I'd die, I wanted to I think, I never even told you how I felt…"  He tried to keep the waver from his deep voice.  _

_Tears filled her eyes; she felt them and was unable to stop this.  Truth be told, it was a merical when he actually talked about his feelings.  And she knew Leo wanted this to be perfect.  _

_"Kendrix, I made my move when I got you back, I did have to force myself to give you time, time to adjust to being alive again, time to get used to the idea of us but I wanted to asked you to marry me all of the way back then."  _

_"Leo, I would have said yes.'  She breathed and his eyes smiled at her.  He then slid off of the bench and on to his knees.  _

_"Kendrix Morgan will you marry me?"  _

_"Oh, Leo…' she breathed tears streaming down her pretty face.  "Yes."  And her arms were around his neck.  _

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We'll still have each other_

_Nothing's gonna stop us _

_"And now as you stand beyond the veil of obscurity comes the truest test of your love and devotion."  The village elder intoned and the bride was led into the center of the circle.  The silver cloth covering her head left no light in or anything to give her mate's location away.  Kendrix was not even worried, she knew she'd find Leo, they'd been through too much for their love not to see them through the Mirinoian bonding ceremony.  _

_As Leo watched he felt the hands take his and he smiled beneath his own hood.  He'd not really doubted her love and trust but the ceremony was not easy, there were fifteen other men for her to have come to.  Still she'd found him…  _

_The cheer went up as their hoods were removed and then Kendrix was in his arms as they were bound together by the silver chain.  They didn't hear the end of the service or feel the water dropped lightly on to their foreheads.  They were too busy staring into one another's eyes.  _

_"And as I have cleansed your love, you are now bound for all time."    And it was done.  _

_Kendrix had her arms around Leo's neck even as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.  _

_Ooh all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever ever and ever (hey)_

_***  _

_Ok, maybe it's a little corny but I get really bored at work and do some daydreaming.  This one just popped into my head a couple of days ago.  PLZ R&R and let me know what you think.  _


	4. Colorblind

Disclaimer: I own nothing Power rangers, wish I did but that's life.  I don't own this song either, it's _"Colorblind "by the counting Crows._

"Colorblind"

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

Ryan listened as the blonde gave him the run down on the medical bay's procedures.  She looked at home here, totally the opposite of how he felt.  He didn't feel at home here.  He really didn't feel anything but a tolerance for this place.  It was nothing more than steel and people, nothing special.  True they were a formidable fighting force but he'd been able to handle them.  But that was mostly the fighting skills of the rangers.  Most of the people were in lab gear, looking so bla…  

Looking now at the female who was his sister, he wondered what she was thinking, was she feeling as out of place here as he was.  Not in this place but with him.  After all she hadn't even known he was still alive, so it had to have been a shock.  He wondered how he'd have handled it on the other side of the coin.  Would he have been able to except her?  

He thought back to the time he'd lived with the demons and knew that she wouldn't have been able to survive that.  Not that he didn't think her strong enough but they'd been down right brutal at times.  He could remember how it had been and new he couldn't ever go back to that, he just couldn't.  It would truly kill him.  

"Look, I know this has to be a lot to take in," Dana said catching his arm.  Ryan tried not to flinch at the feel of her touch; he still wasn't used to that, the feel of uninjuring flesh on his.  Still he knew, knew that he'd upset her if he flinched away from her.  Then she was speaking again and he found himself feeling really weird.  

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am_

"Ryan, I'm sorry I haven't been around more to help you out."  She sounded agitated; he could even see it in her eyes.  Why?  Was it because of the demons or because of him?  Man, he just didn't know anything anymore.  Then it hit him that he might be the one causing the feeling.  If so he could fix it.  At least he hoped he hoped he could.  Now to just find the words.  

_Taffy stuck, tongue tied_

_Stuttered shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am...fine_

"Dana its ok, we have a job to do."  In truth Ryan didn't know what to say or do around her.  He could cope with the others, they were just people, all working towards the same goal but she was his little sister, she was the reason he'd come back.  When he'd met Katie and Jimmy he'd felt so odd, like he was seeing them, the way they should have been, not just when they were little but all the way up.  Now though he just felt so discomfited whenever they were alone together.  

He cursed the demons for doing this, for making him so unsure, for screwing everything up.  Still, Ryan knew he couldn't go around hiding from her, she was his little sister.  He was her brother, he just had to try.  He had to find out just what that meant, what he felt for her.  There had to be more than this odd wariness.  After all Katie and Jimmy had been so like how they'd been… could he ever feel the way he'd felt at the memories, about this girl?  

"Listen, why don't we go grab something to eat.'  

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

_I am_

_Colorblind_

"I," he could see she was a little surprised by the suggestion and that was good.  The uncomfortable feeling had slightly dissipated.  Good, now he just had to try and think what to do next.  He hoped he was ready for this.  

However, Ryan Mitchell always finished what he started and he'd started this.  He was now going to try and get to know his sister.  Maybe in that he'd find a little part of his own future.  __

"Come on."  He said taking her arm.  The touch still felt odd, but since he'd been the one to initiate it he didn't mind.  

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am...fine_

_I am.... fine_

_I am fine_


	5. Absence of Fear

Disclaimer" I don't claim to own the power rangers or the Lyrics from Jewel's "Absence of Fear"

_"Absence of Fear"_

Karone sat on the rocks overlooking the lake, she loved this place, and it reminded her so much of the mountain dome.  It was over, it was all finally over.  She'd helped instead of harmed people.  True it would never be enough, nothing could but for now it would have to do.  She knew that Andros would be there soon, would come for her and she was ready to go home.  

Karone thought of her friends, Mike and Maya would now have a chance to have a real relationship.  She'd known there was something between them; it was in their every look, their every smile.  Now they did quite a good bit of that with Kendrix home.  Stars she'd been surprised when she'd seen her materializing.  In all of her time as both Astronema and the pink galaxy ranger she'd never seen anyone return from the dead.  True she'd heard Mike's tale but that was so different.  A new entity had kept him alive in a sense but Kendrix had been blown up, her earthly body incinerated.  Still the power had restored her.  Karon's thoughts drifted to the wedding preparations.  Kendrix and Leo were finally doing it.  They were finally getting married.  She was very glad.  

Even Damon was seeing someone.  He'd hooked up with Maya's sister Kera.  

Glumly Karone's thoughts drifted to the one person she'd miss most.  Kai had been a good friend, patient and understanding.  She thought of his eyes, so dark and his voice and tears filled her eyes.  Why was it, when she thought of him lately she teared up?  He was just a friend after all.  

Shifting her mind to the future she thought of Andros and the others.  Cassie and Zhane were planning their own wedding.  It was funny, they'd not seemed right for one another but now… Once upon a time Karone had thought it would be she and Zhane but things had just been too strained.  She'd spent so long trying to make up for all she'd done as the princess of evil and he'd spent his time joking around.  

That was once thing Karone liked about Kai.  He was usually so serious.  True he'd learned to have a sense of humor from Leo but he was still so disciplined he could understand what drove her.   Stars she'd miss him.  She'd just gotten so used to their late night talks, to his teaching her to cook and to just talking to him…  

_Inside my skin there is this space_

_It twists and turns_

_It bleeds and aches_

"Kai man what's wrong?"  Damon asked as Kai stood there in their kitchen staring into the pot of terelian sauce.  He'd been doing it sometime; Kai realized when he saw the cream was bubbling atop the concoction.  This wasn't' exactly his favorite recipe but Karone loved it.  That was why he was making it now.  He wanted to see her smile just one more time.  Heavens she had a pretty smile, it was one of the things he liked about her.  Then again there were so many.  She was smart, a good fighter, she had a conscience, loved children and could make him feel protective.  It was no wonder, he mused, that she'd been chosen to be Kendrix's replacement.  Who else better knew the danger or had the drive to want it destroyed?  He was glad Trakeena and her goons were finally defeated, really he was but he wished that didn't mean Karone was going to leave.  Who else understood his passion for cooking or his discipline?  Who else had such innocence yet had seen so much?  True Maya was kind of like that but there was just something special about the blonde.  

"Man he's just totally gone."  Leo called from where he was sitting with Kendrix.  The couple were cuddled so close Kai wondered if they had melted into one person.  Not that he blamed them, they'd been through so much, and no he didn't begrudge them their happiness.  Once, long ago he would have been green with jealousy.  Now he was surprised to find Karone's pretty face filling his mind.  

"Leo, what do you know that we don't?"  Kera asked looking over from where she and her sister were making adjustments to the Kendrix's wedding dress.  

"Haven't you guys seen how he's been mooning around here?"  Leo asked and Karone smiled saying.  

"He's almost as bad as you are."  

"Ok, you two should so get a room."  Damon laughed and Karone blushed.  

"But who's he mooning after?"  

"Man can we say Karone?"  

"You mean…"  

Kai didn't hear the rest of what they were saying as the door slid open and Mike came in leading Andros and Ashley.  

Inside my heart there's an empty room

It's waiting for lightning

It's waiting for you

And I am wanting

And I am needing you here

Inside the absence of fear

Karone could hear the voices as she keyed open the door to the quarters she shared with Kendrix and Maya.  She knew from the sound of the voices Andros had arrived but she wasn't quite ready to leave.  No, she didn't know now if she wanted to go.  She'd have to leave her friends.  True she had friends back on earth and on KO-35 but she still didn't want to leave.  

There was the sound of a knock on the door and she called a come in.  

"Hey I thought I heard you come in."  Maya said smiling.  "Ashley and your brother are here."  

"I know."  

At the sound of her voice Maya frowned slightly and tilted her head as if trying to hear something.  

"You don't seem too happy about that."  

"I am."  Karone said and turned away to pull her traveling case from beneath her bed.  "I just have a lot to do."  

"Hmm," A voice murmured from the doorway and Karone turned to find Ashley standing there.  She looked a little different than Karone remembered.  Her hair was nearly to the middle of her back; her belly now extended with what Karone knew was her first child.  

"Nice to see my nephew is doing so well."  

"Oh yes, Beckah is doing just fine."  Ashley smiled happily resting a hand to her belly.  

"It's hard to believe that I was really gone that long."  Kendrix said coming into the room.  

"Well, in human time it wasn't, but the baby is Karovian so the gestation period is a bit different."  Karone said knowing   how she had to feel.  The last time she'd seen Ash was just after the wedding.  Now she was having a baby.  

"You know you don't have to come home with us."  Ashley said softly and Karone's eyes shot up to meet hers.  

"Excuse me?"  

"Karone, it's easy to see you've made a life here.  I know it's not what you planned but Andros will understand."  

"Oh, I…"  

"Besides I think there's someone who will miss you if you leave now."  

"Well, I have made good friends but…"  

"Come on Karone," Kendrix said softly and took a seat on her bed.  "It's easy to see that Kai has feelings for you."  

"So, it's Kai."  Ashley smiled knowingly.  "I thought it was either he or Mike."  

"Mike's not her type."  Kendrix said and Karone blushed.  How was it Kendrix had only been back a week and she already knew her so well?  Then again Karone knew that Kendrix had been watching them the whole time.  

"I see, and Kai is?"  

"He's a lot different from Zhane, he's more serious and I don't know, there's something about him that pulls me in."  Karone gasped clamping a hand over her mouth.  She'd honestly not meant to say that.  

"Ah so you admit it."  Ashley smirked and Karone blushed.  

"It doesn't matter, your wrong he doesn't see me like that so there's no real reason to stay."  

"Gee thanks."  

"You know what I mean."  

"Yeah, Karone I also know you should find out that for certain before you go.  Kendrix smiled to herself.  "Love can be hidden behind friendship."  

Muscle and sinew

Velvet and stone

This vessel is haunted

It creaks and moans

Kai sighed as he ladled the steaming sauce over the Armellian beans.  He wondered if this would be the last time he ever fixed this.  He really didn't want it to be, he wanted to fix it again and again, to make her smile when she came through the door.  He wanted to taste those lips, to feel her curls fisted in his hands…  

Ok, where had that come from?  She was a friend, nothing more.  Karone was pretty, sure, and sweet but she was…  

"Kai?"  The sound of the Karovians voice brought the blue clad man from his thoughts.  

"Hmm?"  He asked adding more food to the plate.  

"Do you need any help?"  Andros asked.  

"Oh, I guess."  Kai shrugged then searched his brain for something the other man could do.  

"What can I do?"  Andros asked as if reading his mind.

"Set the table, you know the standard earth style?"  Kai asked and Andros smiled slightly answering.  

"I think I can handle it."  

"Right," Kai said and ladled out another plate.  

"You like my sister."  Andros said taking a plate from him and setting it on the table.  

"Excuse me?"  Kai asked frowning.  What was this, the Spanish inquisition?  

"You have feelings for Karone."  The red ranger stated and Kai's frown deepened.  

"Oh, um I…" what could he say to that?  

"Woe, Kai speechless, wow."  Damon called from the living area of their quarters.  

"Hey stay out of it."  Kendrix called still nestled in Leo's arms.  

"What?"  Damon asked as if he'd not done a thing wrong.  

"Listen, I know you have feelings for Karone, it's a Karovian gift."  Andros went on and then Kai put down the plate he was preparing to face Andros squarely.  

"What?"  He asked and Andros looked a bit amused at his lack of knowledge of the Karovian gifts.  

"Telepathy."  Ashley said coming in to the kitchen to get some ice.  

"Oh," Kai said dumbfoundedly.  He felt as if he were caught in a dryer, spinning, whirling, and tumbling.  

"Anyhow, I think you're good for her.  I've seen how you two are together, how she's healed."  Andros told him shifting slightly, so he stood at his full height before going on.  "So, since our parents aren't here I'm giving you my blessing."  

"You are?"  Kai said trying to catch up.  

"Yes, you two are well suited."  

"You make it sound like you're a match maker."  Kai managed and Andros shook his head quite seriously.  

"No, our people have evolved well beyond arranged marriages."  The Karovian said adding.  "What I'm saying is that you two care for each other so you should…'  

"Andros?"  The soft voice had both men shifting to see Karone standing off to one side, an odd look on her face.  

"Busted."  Damon called and three pair of eyes turned on him.  

"Shut up."  They all said in unison.  

"What?"  Damon asked innocently and they promptly forgot about him.  

"Andros, what are you doing?  You're trying to start something between Kai and me?"  Karone asked frowning feeling as if she were trapped in a bad dream.  How could her brother do this to her?  Stars he was her own family…  

"Karone…"  Andros began even as she began to back away from him.  

"Andros, you are my big brother, I know that and I love you but how could you do this?"  Karone asked and there were tears filling her pretty eyes.  

"Karone…"  Andros began but she shook her head.  

"No, I destroyed worlds, killed hordes and I can handle my own life."  She said begging him to understand.  The thing was she wasn't even sure if she did.  When she'd heard him talking to Kai fear had gripped her.  What if Kai would never want anything to do with her now?  

"Karone I…'  Andros began again reaching out to catch her arm.  

"I mean Kai is my friend, and now he'll never even want to be that…"  She said and she was outright crying now.  

"Karone wait…"  Kai started after her but then whirled back on the Karovian, his eyes blazing.   

"Andros, you shouldn't have done that."  Ashley said stepping in between them.  She cast Kai an apologetic look.  

"Come on ash, you saw how he was looking at her."  Andros told his wife insistently.  

"And I also know you have to let love take its own course."  She said in annoyance.  

"Kai man you ok?"  Leo asked and Kai looked away from his glaring target.  

"No, I have to go after her."  The young man said and Andros frowned.  

"Man you don't even know where she'd go."  Mike pointed out.  

"Yeah, yeah I do."  Kai said slowly, he knew exactly where she'd go.  It was the same place she always went when she was upset. 

My bones call to you

In their separate skin

I make myself translucent

To let you in, for

The water was rippled with every tear that dropped into the pool.  How had this happened?  How had things gotten so messed up now, now that she knew just how she felt?  How could Andros interfere like that?  Now Kai would hate her and never want anything to do with her.  As a friend she was nothing, not a tainted alien.  Now though.  

"You know I don't think the fish can live in salt water."  The sound of Kai's voice had Karone stiffening.  What did he want now?  

"Go away."  She muttered.  

"It's a free planet."  He said taking a seat beside her.  Karone didn't look at him but she thought he was kind of acting like Leo.  

"Kai I'm sorry about what Andros said, I didn't know he'd do that..."  Karone began slowly glancing at him to see if he was really upset.  He just looked like Kai.  

"I know."  He said wanting to touch her hand, to let her know he understood.  

"I should have guessed when Ashley and the girls wanted to talk but…"  She babbled sniffing back more tears.  

"Karone," Kai reached out, brushing the hair from her face.  "Karone calm down, it's ok." He said and his voice changed slowly, as he realized she might be too upset to understand.  

"No, no, now you're going to hate me and…"  

"Karone I don't hate you, I could never hate you."  He hurried to assure her.  Heavens, how could she think that?  

"You should, I…'  She sniffled.  

"It's hard to hate someone I love."  He said wiping fresh tears away.  

"And I never…'  Her heart stopped what had he said?   "You love…"  

I am wanting

And I am needing of you here

Inside the absence of fear

"I love you."  Kai said softly and she felt herself shudder at the sound of those words.  She'd hoped, wanted him to say it, ever since she'd realized how she felt.  Now though to hear him say those words…  

"Oh…'  She breathed hoping he'd say it again.  

"Karone, I don't know when it happened or why but I know I love you."  Kai began, knowing that the others were right, if he didn't do this now he'd never have another chance.  "I'm not saying you have too but…'  

"I do."  She broke in and his eyes widened slightly at her words, did she mean it?  

"You do?"  

"Yes, I have for sometime now."  She said smiling through the tears, which had turned to tears of joy.  

"Oh well…"  He breathed, leaning in and covering her lips with his.  The kiss was sweet, full of longing and love.  

There is this hunger

This restlessness inside of me

And it knows that you're no stranger

You're my gravity

"So does this mean you're not leaving?"  Kai asked a time later when they were just sitting there, her in his arms, her head on his shoulder.  

"Hmm, well I don't know if there's any reason to stay."  She said as if she was thinking and when his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss she melted.  

"I can think of one."  He said lifting his head a moment later and she smiled slyly.  

"Hmm, that's a good one I'd say."  Snuggling closer she rested her cheek against his chest and smiled.  

My hands will adore you through all darkness aim

They will lay you out in moonlight

And reinvent your name

For I am wanting you

And I am needing you here

I need you near

Inside the absence of fear

"I told you."  Was the first thing Kai and Karone heard as they reentered the guy's quarters?  Leo and Kendrix still hadn't moved from their spot on the stuffed chair.  She had her head on his chest.  Leo looked very smug, and why shouldn't he? Kai mused he'd known the whole time.  

"Damn…"  Damon grinned and everyone glared at him.  "I know I know shut up."  

"He can be taught."  Kera grinned and Damon stuck out his tongue at his girlfriend.  

"I don't know about that."  Maya laughed.  

"So this means your staying?"  Kendrix asked hopefully.  

"Yes."  Both Kai and Karone said in unison and Kendrix smiled.  

"Good, we unpacked all of your things."  She told them.  

"You know we're really going to have a talk about this controlling tendency of yours."  Karone smiled and they all laughed.  

***    

What do you think?  PLZ R&R and let me know.  


	6. I Love You

Individual proviso:  I don't own anyone in this story and the song belongs to Sarah Mclachlan.  It's her "_I Love You_" 

The humanoid form stood there on the distant world, watching as the ones who'd taken over the planetoid in the name of evil were changed. He saw humans in the place of the monsters that had been about to crush all that was good in the universe. He couldn't believe it but as he felt the odd surge of power healing his injuries he knew exactly what had happened.  A single thought raced through his mind.  It was over, it was all finally over.  

So Zordon had finally ended it all.  He felt the great sadness wash over him, his big brother was dead. It was odd as he demorphed Barten knew that there was no more need for the ruby that had been sustaining his life force.  Zordon had given him this as his last gift, a chance for a real life again.  

Idly he wondered what to do now.  He'd thought he'd go back to Eltar, help the people rebuild and see his mother again on Fetos and then…  

His mind wondered to the earthling who'd never been far from his mind since the day he'd met her.  Was she still alive?  He knew if he let his gifts take over he'd be able to sense her but did he want to risk that?  What if she wasn't, what if she was dead, killed by the enemy. 

"No…" the breath left him, she couldn't be, and she couldn't be dead…  Closing his eyes he reached out, and there, at he fringes of his awareness he could feel her, the soft hum that was Cassie.  

_He also felt the tug of the silver cord which had bound them from the onset.  Yes his soul mate was alive and well.  _

_I have a smile_

_Stretched from ear to ear_

_To see you walking down the road_

_We meet at the lights_

_I stare for a while_

_The world around us disappears_

Cassie Chan looked up from her plate and instead of seeing her cousin Jeff, she only saw a familiar helmeted head… this was crazy, she was seeing the phantom ranger everywhere she went.  

This was nuts, she didn't even know if he was still alive.  She hoped, preyed but it had been three weeks since she'd come home from KO35 and he'd not come.  He'd not even tried to reach her.  She knew that, she'd had Justin and Tom Oliver monitoring NASADA's inner galactic transmissions.  Yet here she was, all alone and yet surrounded by her aunt, uncle and cousin.  Sighing she pushed her plate back and got to her feet.  

"I um, need to go check with Andros, you know see if we're supposed to leave for Aquatar sooner than scheduled."  

"Ok dear, just be careful."  Her aunt Patricia told her and Cassie nodded.   

"Cass, can you take out the trash since your going?"  

"Sure Uncle Alex."  Cassie said and moved into the kitchen to grab the big black bag waiting by the back door.  

Stepping outside she wondered again if he was out there, somewhere, wondering about her, if he even remembered her.  After all he'd said he'd see her soon and then nothing.  Perhaps he'd forgotten her all together.  

At that thought a pain echoed through her, why was it he could still do this to her after only a handful of meetings?  

Dropping the trash bag into the can by the curb Cassie replaced the lid and started to walk down the street.  

_Just you and me_

_On this island of hope_

_A breath between us could be miles_

_Let me surround you_

_My sea to your shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek_

As his ship set down in the ravaged mountains just outside of Stone Canyon Barton wondered if she'd even know him.  After all how well did she know him?  Well, he mused, that's what one gets for being a crime fighter.  

At least it was over, it was al finally over, now maybe just maybe she'd give him a chance to be in her life, to what?  Make her his bride?  Heavens in earth years she had to be no more than 17 and that being so he was her age but among his people she was over seventy.  It still stunned him how different worlds had different measures of time.  In any event he wanted to give this a try, they'd come through so much.  

The night was calm, no revelers, no looters and he was glad, his appearance might cause a little bit of a stir, how many people were used to seeing a six foot male with black eyes, skin so pale it was almost blue and pointed ears?  

That brought him to another thought, would Cassie not like this appearance, and he hoped she was not such a surface person, he hated people like that.  After all everyone was different, she beautiful and he plain old Eltarian.  Now as he decided this wasn't fast enough he hit a button on his communicator he was teleported to the corner of the street where the ranger linkup had her last known residence.  

His heart stopped when he spotted the figure, slender and clad in a pink top and trousers of a dark tint.  H knew by her aura this was his Cassie and fear took his thoughts, what if she didn't like him, what if she was shallow?  What if she was now seeing TJ?  

_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

Cassie glanced up at the night sky, she loved the stars, they always reminded her of all of the possibilities that the universe held in store for a person.  At present she had only the mystery cloaked phantom ranger on her mind.  Was he out there?  Was he thinking of her?  She thought of how when he'd helped her up her hand had tingled, he'd done that, he'd set something off within her that none before him ever had.  

When she realized she was no longer alone she spotted the figure walking just ahead of her?  He looked talk, ad she was sure it was a male, by the shape of his body and the cut of his black clothes.  She wondered who he was, she'd not heard of anyone new moving into the area lately, but then she'd been rather busy saving the universe.  

Cassie wondered if she should say something to him, if she could offer up a greeting but what if he was not from there, what if he was some kind of a cereal killer.  

The moment her eyes found his she knew, he was not there to harm her, he was there for her.  

_And I forgotTo tell you_

_I love you_

_And the night's too long_

_And I'm cold here without you_

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the words to say_

_I need you so_

Barton sucked in his breath, she knew, he could read the realization in her soft eyes.  He wanted to move forward, to run away, and yet he could do neither, his feet felt glued to the concrete.  All of his previous concerns, doubts washed through his mind and he could only prey she didn't run, didn't hate him… he didn't know what he'd do if she did, he felt this warmth growing in the place where his heart now beat regularly.  

"You should not walk in the darkness alone."  Was that his voice?  He sounded normal, as he had before, he knew that.  The only change was he now had no helmet giving the muffling effect.  

_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

"Phantom…"  she breathed and felt as if her feet had wings, before she knew what she was about she was running at him, her faith that he'd catch her unshakable.  And he did, his arms closing around her as she hugged him.  

"I never thought you'd come, I thought…" the tears she'd not known she'd held in sprang free and he moved back slightly to gaze down at her in concern.  

"You should not cry."  He reprimanded softly.  

"I thought you were dead."  She wept, she didn't even know where this immense relief had come form, she barely even knew him, and yet she felt…  

"And this upset you?"  He asked and his surprised and yet pleased tone made her smile.  So he did care, not that she'd have been able to doubt that the way he'd caught her in his strong arms.  

"Yes this upset me."  She said laughing at the absurdity of this situation.  She was sobbing all over him and he didn't understand?  

"Why?"  

"I don't know, because I…"  She thought of all she'd once thought to say to him, of all she wanted to tell him and knew she'd not be able to tell him.  She couldn't say she loved him, he'd think she was daft.  "I just…"  

_And I forgot_

_To tell you_

_I love you_

Looking down he studied her face, her thoughts now flowing to him as if they were his own.  Heavens she was amazing, he thought and then spoke aloud.  

"Do not believe that I do not care Cassie, I too was worried you would not care for me."  He assured her.  

"You…  How did you know?"  She gasped pulling back, was this a trick?  Was this not her phantom?  And yes the phantom was hers.  

"It is part of the soul mate connection."  He explained and she knew instinctively he spoke of both the way he'd known her thoughts and of her sudden feeling of over protectiveness. 

"The soul mate connection?" 

"Yes, it is how I knew you had lived through the fight."  He explained and moved so they could sit on the curb.  

"You knew…"  She smiled a little, that's why he'd not tried to franticly contact them to check on her.  As if he'd again read her mind the young man smiled.  

"I wouldn't have come if not for you."  He then told her and her brown eyes widened.  

"You did come for me."  She smiled knowing now it was so, with every minute she felt something growing, something strong.  

"Yes, I love you."  He told her softly brushing hair from her face.  

"But how can this be, you don't even know me?"  She asked knowing though she felt the same.  

"I have been thinking on this on the trip here, I think we know each other deeper than rangers, deeper than everyday and yet not enough."  

"You don't make any sense."  She told him and his mouth covered hers in a gentle yet fiery kiss.  

As her head spun Cassie saw the stars, the night and them, a glowing silver cord binding them to one another.  

"What was that?"  She gasped when they broke the kiss.  

"Us."  He said matter-of-factly.  

"Oh…"  What could she say to that?  She'd heard of the cord, it was for the…  "So now what do we do?"  

"Hmm, Well, I should probably tell you my name is Barton and I am brother of the one you once called Zordon."  He said and she smiled.  "Now, we could stay here, or we could go back so I may meet your family."  

I'd like that."  She smiled and he smiled to himself, she was his, all his.  

_And the night's too long_

_And I'm cold here without you_

_TBC_

_***  _

_Well?  I have been meaning to ask, which chapters do you like best?  I'm curious because I'd like to know what people think about the coordination of the songs and the side stories.  So, PLZ R&R._


	7. True companion

Individual disclaimer: the song in this chapter is "True Companion" by Marc Cohn.   

"True Companion"

Tori stood there on the boardwalk gazing out at the beech.  Many people would be out there soon, enjoying the lovely day.  Not too long ago she'd have been one of those but four the last month she'd not been quite able to make herself feel that happy.  

No, not since she'd gotten the dear Jane letter.  Who would have thought that Blake would have done that?  They'd had a long distance relationship but it had been going great she taught at the Wind Ninja Academy during the week and would warp to where ever Blake was racing on the weekends.  Yet apparently it hadn't been enough for Blake. One day, a Wednesday back in the beginning of January it had come in the mail.  

That wasn't even the really bad part.  No, Tori could deal with that, it was the feelings she'd started to have for someone else since then.  The thing was the guy was totally oblivious.  That was what happened though when you fell for a friend.  

The truth was she'd had feelings for Shane even before they'd become power rangers but he'd just been so oblivious.  Then she'd met Blake and things had just gotten away from her.  She'd felt a thrill of something new when she saw the navy thunder ranger, it was hot and wild nothing like the warm tender feelings that Shane had sent through her.  

Heavens she'd been so blind.  There would never be a chance; he'd fallen so hard for Skyla.  She'd known she'd missed what chance she'd had then, even though Tori had still been flirting with Blake.  

Baby I've been searching like everybody else

Can't say nothing different about myself

Sometimes I'm an angel

And sometimes I'm cruel

And when it comes to love

I'm just another fool

Shane stood there, watching the blonde as she leaned against the railing, her golden tresses blowing out behind her like a fan.  

Gees, would she ever look ugly?  But then she was Tori and Tori was just something else.  It had been one thing he'd learned the first time they'd ever met, back when they were seven.  Another Thing he'd learned was that Tori seemed to always come to the right choices.  Sure she made mistakes, usually when Blake was concerned by all in all she was very smart.  

Shane just wished Tori could see how he felt about her.  If she had she never would have been hurt by Blake.  If she'd just seen how much he cared about her…  

Yes, I'll climb a mountain

I'm gonna swim the sea

There ain't no act of God girl

Could keep you safe from me

My arms are reaching out

Out across this canyon

I'm asking you to be my true companion

True companion

True companion

Tori turned as a gull soared overhead.  She leaned back, taking it its wingspan; it squawked of freedom and yes its dull white and grey color.  It was so like Shane, free and untroubled by much. She thought of how Blake had been into his career and how it had in the end been their finale.  She wondered if Shane did feel for her would he feel the same about his skating.  Not that she could blame him; Shane was incredible on his board.  Tori just didn't want to go through all that again.  She couldn't bare to lose him to that.  Not Shane, he meant too much to her.  

So don't you dare and try to walk away

I've got my heart set on our wedding day

I've got this vision of a girl in white

Made my decision that it's you all right

"Tori?"  The familiar voice spoke her name as if hesitant and she turned top find the man she'd been thinking of standing not five feet away from her.  And he looked good too, the wind blowing back his hair from his face, his eyes light by the early morning light. 

"Shane hey."  She smiled as her heartbeat slowly began to steady.  "You're up early."  She noted her smile faltering slightly.  "And to at the skate park."  

"I didn't feel like skating today."  He shrugged, why was she so surprised to see him there/ he'd been down there since they'd opened the boardwalk last month.  

"Hmm, that's surprising, Shane not skating."  She murmured thoughtfully.  

"It happens; you're not in the water."  He pointed out and he smiled, at least he was still awake.  

"Point taken."  

"So Tori, listen…"  Shane began as she too started to speak.  

"Shane…"  

 Both began to laugh feeling a little ill at ease with the gravity of what each had been thinking and what lay ahead of them.   

And when I take your hand

I'll watch my heart set sail

I'll take my trembling fingers

And I'll lift up your veil

not sure what to do, how to tell Tori  what he was thinking or how he felt Shane simply leaned over and covered her soft lips with his.  

She was sweet and warm and there was the taste of something that he could only think of as being all Tori.  

Tori didn't know how to react at first and then she found her hands clutching at his sweatshirt, her mouth answering the need of his.  

Then I'll take you home

And with wild abandon

Make love to you just like a true companion

You are my true companion

I got a true companion

True companion

When he lifted her head the blonde stared up into Shane's face.  What had just happened?  Did Shane Clark just kiss her?  Not that she minded, of coarse not.  In fact he liked it quite a bit.  After all she'd kissed Hm right back. It was just so out of character for her flighty friend.  

"Shane?"  She asked unsure where this would lead them.  

"You know, we should have done that years ago."  He murmured brushing a strand of gold from her cheek.  God, she was amazing…  

"We should have?"  She asked hoping that he meant this, not just for the moment, not just because of the hat that had been in that kiss but because of them.  

"Yeah, back in high school."  He admitted moving to gaze out at the still near empty sand.  

"But you didn't like me back…"  She moved to stand a few feet away in her original spot.  Her eyes on the sand, not seeing as she remembered the times they'd shared back then.  When she realized he was watching her sot turned to him puzzled.   "What?"  

"Tori I've been half in love with you since we were thirteen."  Shane told her his eyes intense on hers.  His heart there for her to see clearly for the first time in years.   

"You…"  She didn't know how to react, he had cared, and he felt the same.  Turning back she once more gazed up at the azure sky, its cloudless perfection lost on her as her memories took over a moment.  

"God, I was so jealous when you flirted with Blake and he flirted right back."  Shane admitted and that had her surprised.  She thought back and new that she'd not been ready back then, not for him, not for any of this.  

"Shane?"  She asked slowly and he turned his head to gaze at her once more.  

"Hmm?"  

"If you'd kissed me back then I wouldn't have known who I wanted.  Maybe even two months ago I'd have been confused.  I've had feelings for you for a long time but there was something for Blake there too."  She admitted, knowing if he was going to be perfectly honest she had to as well.  

"Oh, so you still have a thing for that biker?"  Shane asked and he sounded slightly deflated.  Tori didn't think turning and pressing her mouth to his in a slow, deep kiss.  

When the years have done irreparable harm

I can see us walking slowly arm in arm

Just like the couple on the corner do

'Cause girl I will always be in love with you

"I take that as a no."  He chuckled lightly into her hair as he tried to catch his breath.  

"I'd say."  Called a voice and Tori and Shane both turned to find Dustin, Dustin, Capri Cam and Marah standing not too far away.  

"Oh, um…"  Tori blushed and turned away, even as Shane's arms came around her so she could hide her face in his shirt.  

"You guys really know how to scramble a moment."  Shane called.  

"Dude we had to make sure you two finally do things right."  Dustin called as if it was the most logical idea in the world.  

"Yes and it's about time."  Cam put in crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction.  

"Yeah like now you two can stop looking at each other when you think no one's looking."  Marah called and Tori glanced from her back up at Shane and then back to their friends.  

 "Bro this is sooo not cool."  Shane called to the gang mostly to Dustin though; he was the only one who'd ever known the truth about his feelings for Tori.  

"But it is right.  Finally."  Cam put in the corners of his lips tilting up slightly.  

"Come on guys lets leave the love birds alone."  Capri said pulling on her cousin's arm.  

"Dude I'm starving."  Dustin piped up.  

"Oh fine Dustin, I'll by you breakfast."  Capri called as her sister pulled him along. 

And when I look in your eyes

I'll still see that spark

Until the shadows fall

Until the room grows dark

Then when I leave this Earth

I'll be with the angels standin'

I'll be out there waiting for my true companion

Just for my true companion

True companion

"It's funny how they always know before we do."  Tori commented once their friends had moved out of eye sight.  

"I'd say."  Shane nodded.  

"So um,   Shane what happens now?"  Tori asked slowly a little concerned, they'd kissed twice but…  

"Well you hungry?"  He asked thinking of just how to do this, he wasn't as smooth as Blake but he had a brain.  

"What is it with guys and food?"  Tori asked shaking her head in amusement.  

 "Come on you didn't eat either."  He reminded her.  It was common knowledge that Tori never ate before surfing.  .  "See..." he teased when her stomach let out a loud growl.  

"Oh…"  Tori mumbled turning her face once more into his shoulder in embarrassment.  

"Come on," he pulled back a little saying.  "Consider it our first date."  

"Hmm, now that sounds like a plan."  She did smile up at him and he felt as if a light had just been turned on.  

True companion

***  

Well?  How's that for a Tori-Shane ficlet?  Hope you like it.  If you do or even if it's dumb PlZ r- R and let me know what you think.  


	8. On my own

Special disclaimer; the song used in this chapter is "On My Own" from the musical 'Les Miserables'. 

"On My Own"

The house was still as Katherine sat there on the couch.  She was the only one there, her parents having gone o a diner party.  Gees, Katherine thought, they'd only been in AG for a few months and her parents were already on the list of the upper class.  

Getting to her feet she moved into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.  It was odd, not that she didn't have to keep her weight down for diving she wasn't all that hungry.  Not that she liked to eat all that much bet still.  

Turning away from the refrigerator she thought of her new friends.  Katherine knew she could call Aisha or Billy but why?  They were all busy.  Besides although they'd forgiven her for what she did to Kim there was still a lot between them.  Sure she was the pink ranger but she was an outcast.  

Then there was Tommy.  He was the first guy she'd been interested in in a long time but also he was the one guy she couldn't have.  He and Kim were still trying to make it work.  She'd heard that long distant relationships didn't work and she had sort of hoped that was true. Not really in a mean way but Dang, the boy was fine…  

Katherine closed her eyes and tried to imagine him there with her.  Maybe he'd be sitting on the sofa, watching television while she got him a healthy snack…  

And now I'm all alone again

Nowhere to turn, no one to go to

Without a home without a friend

Without a face to say hello to

And now the night is near

I can make believe he's here

"Tommy did you want Soda or juice? I think we have some grapefruit or tomato."  

"Tomato's fine."  

Filling the glass she headed not the living room, moving to set the trey she'd prepared on the coffee table before him.  

"Thanks Katherine you're the best."  

Sometimes I walk alone at night

When everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and I'm happy

With the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head

Ok, enough day dreaming, she mused and then it hit her some fresh air might help clear her head and her thoughts.  Quickly she ran upstairs, grabbed her jacket and pulling it on snatched up her keys.  As an after thought he double checked her power coin, she'd have to be careful, Rita and Zed were bound to be after her blood with all that had happened.  

Moving out into the twilight Katherine took a deep breath, the air was warm enough it being November and all but still Katherine was glad for his arm about her shoulder.  She smiled up at Tommy who smiled back down at her.  Together they made their way down the sidewalk, until they reached the park.  

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

It was only then that the first soft drops of rain began to fall.  Katherine smiled; it gave the area such a surreal appearance. And as she and Tommy walked and talked she felt at peace, just taking in the deserted playground, the slide devoid of kids trying to walk up the wrong side, the swings swaying lonely in the gentle breeze.  

With out word they moved over and he beckoned for her to sit and then he was moving up behind her, pushing her.  

Katherine lifted her face to the sky loving the feel of the gentle drizzle on her skin.  It felt good, clean and right.  

'Having fun?"   Tommy asked catching the chains of the swing as it swung backwards at him.  The sound of his voice was low and husky the feel of his breath on her ear making her shiver.  

"Um hmm.  

"I'm glad."  He breathed and let the swing go once more, sending her flying into the air.  

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness,

The trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me

Forever and forever

Katherine sighed, why couldn't it be real/ Why couldn't Leo be there with her and not pining over Kimberly/ But she knew of their history, she knew that they had had a rocky start and could even understand that.  It was one of thee reason's she'd helped Kim out with her fears.  No, it hadn't just been to get the tiny brunette out of the picture.  She had lots of respect for Kim.  The gymnast had talent, as she did.  The difference was because of all she'd given up she'd missed out on so much.  Now, that would Katherine's lot in life.  Not that she had much of one left.  She'd bombed out at the pan global trials.  

The ting was she needed tommy as much as Kim. He was good and had been in her shoes.  She needed someone to talk other than Zordon when she woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night.  Sure she could call the others but that would just be pathetic.  Tommy would think she was a total wash out.  

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

Jumping from the swing Katherine moved to walk along the path.  She kept her eyes open for any possible threats even as her mind raced.  

She could ask Adam out but why? she didn't have any feelings like that for the froggie ranger.  Not tat she disliked him but he was not her type.  She really didn't like the shy silent type.  Besides she had a big thing for guys with long dark hair.  Even as she thought this she reached the lake.  There she stood, gazing out at the weather, its surface rippling softly with every drop.  

It was only then that she saw the figure reflected in the water.  She didn't try and look up half afraid she'd not see Tommy in the end.  No, she'd much rather imagine he was there to meet her.  

"Face it," Katherine told herself, 'you have a thing for the white ranger." 

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

There was the brief sound of scuffling, she looked up and then she saw a couple of lovers sneaking out of a bush.  As if their sight broke the spell she'd found herself in the rain really began to come down.  It was no longer soft, now harsh and unforgiving.  

Sighing Katherine turned and headed for home.  She didn't even notice when she took a different path, taking her to the Oliver house.  She only realized it when she found herself staring up at the house, lights on in almost all of the windows.  It looked so warm, so inviting and only then did she truly feel the cold, he was in there. Warm and pining for another woman… 

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

Turning, cold and miserable Katherine once more headed home, this time hurrying.  She was cold and tired.  I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own…

***  

There another little ficlet.  I think I was a bit depressed when I wrote this but it suits the story.  Hey, if you have chance can you review and let me know what you thought of it?  


	9. undertow

_Individual disclaimer:  the song featured in this story is Ivy's "Undertow" I don't own it or power rangers so Please don't come after me.  _

_Author's note: This story is slightly depressed.  It's meant to be.  How would you feel in Justin's shoes?  That's why I kept thinking when I realized what I was writing.  Anyway it briefly mentions death so be prepared.  _

_"Undertow"_

Justin Stuart stood there, looking out over the lake.  It had been three months since they'd 

Left, since he'd lost any chance he'd had of being a power ranger.  He'd not only given that up but his friends.  Sure rocky and Tanya and the others were still around but they were so busy.  Tommy was on the racing circuit, Katherine racing in London, Adam acting in movies in Mariner bay and rocky had his classes at the university and his job teaching marshal arts.  Tanya was a singer, based in town.  Still he was all alone.  The thing was they were really his only other friends.  The astro rangers were off somewhere in space.  Now he was alone.  

Standing by yourself.

High on the hills above the ocean.

This is where you'd come to walk with your friends.

Strange how it leaves you with no emotion.

The blue clad boy let his head fall back, the sun felt cold.  He hated it now, he hated that everything felt so cold.  How had this happened?  How had the power, a force of eternal goodness turned him into nothing but a shell?  

Justin thought of his father and felt pain welling up; his death hadn't helped thing s either.  He could still remember the sight of the principal in the doorway, his grim voice as he led him from his class room.  The moments following the news, the pain and fear…  What would he do alone now?  How could he go on alone?  He didn't want a foster home or a shelter again.  Not that there was anything bad a bout the shelter but he didn't want to go through that again.  He'd hated how the other kids had looked down on him. Now it wouldn't just be because his mother had died but because his father was…  But there was no help for anything now, he was all alone…  Justin Stuart was a total orphan.  

You can't fight the undertow.

Not when you're all alone.

You can't fight the undertow.

How long 'til you let go?

Watching a crane fly above the water Justin could remember meeting the first pink ranger, she'd been the crane.  She'd also been through a lot, her parents had gotten divorced, her mother had moved to Paris and her father had died.  He thought about her understanding brown eyes and wished he could talk to her, to someone, that someone would try and understand.  Maybe then he'd be able to cope with everything.  He thought of her boyfriend, the once red ranger and temporary gold ranger.  He'd been through a lot too, his older sister had killed herself, his parents had split up and he'd lost the power once.  He thought of Jason's older sister, what had she been thinking?  Had she thought it was the only way?  Had she been scared?  Why would she be scared?  They had the power rangers to save them…  Right, like they were always around when he needed them…  That was a joke, Justin thought bitterly.   People were never around when you needed them.  If they were he'd not be here now, alone and angry.  He'd not be feeling like his life was in shambles, never to be whole again…  

Taking one step back.

Trying to pull you together.

No matter what you say nothing you do

Can hold back the forces on you forever.

"Justin?"  The voice sounded as if it came on a sigh of air.  

"Demeetria?"  He asked looking around for his old adviser.

 "Are you not to be in school?"  The voice asked again and yet he couldn't find her.  

"I thought you were on Eltar trying to help."  Justin said and there was light laugh, like the tinkling of bells.  

"Do you not need someone's help as much as they do?"  The disembodied voice asked then sounding much more serious.

"I'm fine."  He lied, he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't in the mood for games.  

"Then why are you out here?"  A voice asked and Justin spun to find a tall young man with a muscular build watching him.  

"Justin?"  Another voice asked and again the boy turned.  

"Who are you?"  Justin demanded was this a trick by dark specter?  

"We're friends."  A pretty Asian girl told him softly and he tilted his head in question.  

"I don't know you." The teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  

"Naw but we know you man, you were the blue ranger."  Another young man appeared clad all in black.  

"And you…"  Justin began and the yellow clad girl stepped forward.  

"My name is Trini, I was the yellow ranger, this is Zack the first black ranger, and that is Billy the first blue ranger."  The older girl smiled nodding to each of her friends.  

 "What are you doing here?  Is there trouble?"  Justin asked half hoping there was, and then he'd see some of his friends…  

"We heard you needed friends."  The brunette said and Justin knew she was Kimberly, the girl from the mirianthious adventure. 

"You…"  He could only stare, had his thoughts brought her there?  

"Hey, friends are friends no matter what."  Jason Scott put in coming up behind her.  

"Tommy?"  Justin saw his old friend join them.  

"Right here little man."  The long hared young man said as he too appeared near Kimberly, with Katherine at his side.  

"But you're…"  Justin couldn't believe this, they were all there for him?  

"Ashley contacted us."  Tanya smiled as she and Adam joined them.  It was odd, as if they were coming out of nowhere.  

"Wow, so you're all here?"  

"In the flesh."  Rocky grinned at him.  

"Cool."  Was all Justin could think to say?

"Yeah, well what do you say we all go to the surf spot and grab a drink?"  Zack asked adding and Billy nodded adding.  

"Yeah, inner planetary travel makes me really thirsty."  

"Ok."  The younger boy smiled, feeling suddenly as if everything would be just fine, he wasn't alone.

***  

Another completed little story.  I know it's kind of silly but when I do free writing I always listen to music and this is what came out today.  PlZ R&R and let me know what you think of it.  


	10. The anniversary

Individual disclaimer:  "Tender Years" by John Cafferty & the Beaver Brown Band

The anniversary

"Hey," Ashley glanced up from her computer monitor to find her best friend standing in the door to her office.  

"Oh hey Karone what's up?"  

"Oh, nothing really I just wondered if your going to work through the night?"  

"Well, I have a lot of work to do."  Ashley nodded at her computer screen.  

"You know I may come from another world but I was under the impression that earthlings celebrate the anniversary of their marriages."  The Karovian said and Ashley felt a little pang at the reminder, she could understand why her husband had had to go on a mission to save the world but it still ate at her that it was their anniversary and they still weren't back.  She had known he'd not be back in time when she'd come into their bedroom to find him strapping on his morpher.  

Boy it felt great to be home, Ashley loved her job but she was smashed.  They'd been tracking the remnants of the machine empire along with tracking about fifty of the most evil characters in the universe.  It could be really draining.  Now as she kicked the door closed she noted Andros' jacket lying on an arm chair.  That was odd; Andros was not usually home so early.  

"Andros?"  She called as she headed for the kitchen, and then changed her direction when she noticed the light coming from beneath their bedroom door.  Good, maybe now was the perfect time to tell him…  

"I'm in here!"  He called and she reached the door in time to find him pulling on his old vest.  

"You're leaving?"  She asked and he nodded.  

"There's been some activity I need to check it out."  He explained as he headed for the closet on the far side of the bed.  

"Oh, ok."  She knew from his tone and stance it was classified and sighed.  

"Ash?"  

Hmm?"  

"You alright?"  Karone asked and Dana nodded. 

"I was just thinking."  Ashley said and Karone rested a hand on her friends shoulder.  

"He'll be back."  

"I know."  Dana looked at her monitor again and punched in the end of her log.  

"Listen I'm going to go meet Cassie and Tarick, why don't you come along, it has to be better than working on this stuff."  Karone said and Ashley looked back at her almost empty file list and nodded.  It might just help to take her mind off of the situation for a couple of hours.  

They headed down town to a club where they not only had loud music but pretty god food.  Ashley would probably have noticed how dead the main club seemed when they entered but her thoughts were still on this most depressing anniversary.  

When they entered a smaller room in the back Ashley was surprised to not only see Cassie and her phantom but also Kimberly Oliver, Catherine Scott, and from what she gathered other significant others of rangers.  

'What's going on?"  

'Well I thought that since our boys went off to play we should all have a little fun of our own."  Catherine smiled mischievously at her.  

"Oh, well ok."  

With that Ashley placed an order with a waitress and settled in between Cassie and a woman introduced to her as Dana Grayson.  

Still she wasn't" interested in conversation, her mind just went over and over how she'd acted when he'd gone.  Would he even want to come back to her?  

As soon as the new song started Ashley felt tears well up in her eyes.  It was their song, and he wasn't" there…  

When the moon hung soft and low,

Catchin" stardust in the light

You held me closer and closer

There was magic in the night

The sounds of voices faded around her and she only heard and Andros's voice as the memory of their wedding day hit her.  

"Ashley Magdalena hammon do you freely bond yourself to this young man, for al that stretches out before you?"  The Karovian priestess asked and Ashley nodded a water smile on her lips.  

"And Andros Son of Della and Ashon do you do as was bidden of this child of earth?"  

"I do."  

"And now the bands."  

Zhane stepped forward with the band for the bride while Karone the band for the groom.  

Soon the bands were slid around their upper arms and she they touched they dissolved into their skin, completing the Karovian marriage ceremony.  

A sweet love song, a melody

That I still can recall

Two young hearts filled with dreams

To walk away with it all

"May I have this dance?"  A deep voice asked and Ashley glanced up in awe to find him there, really and truly there.  

"Andros?"  She breathed afraid it might be a day dream.

"Come on."  And he was helping her up, guiding her to the floor.  

Whoa, whoa tender years

Won't you wash away my tears

How I wish you were here

Please don't go, tender years

"How?   I thought you were still…"  

"We were on our way back.  I wanted to surprise you."  He explained as they slowly moved about the floor.  

"You did, oh yes you did."  She smiled up at him.  Heavens he was even dressed up, in a pair of black pants, tight ones, she noticed smiling to herself, and a white blazer over a red shirt.  He looked as handsome as he had when he took her to prom.  

"Good."  He smiled back down at her.  Funny but Ashley couldn't even remember why she'd been upset.  "I know you were mad when I had to go.  Ash if there had been any other way…" he looked at his feet which were managing to avoid stomping n hers.  

"Andros I know," She murmured reaching up to stop hymn before he could go on a guilt trip.  "I just…"    This time he silenced her, but with a slow passionate kiss.  

A summer love, a beach romance

Sought her kisses in the sand

Two young hearts filled with fire

Lost in never-neverland.

"Well, I'd say that's better."  Katherine murmured over to her predecessor and Karone frowned.  

"You two were in on this from the start?"  

"Yeah, we couldn't just let their anniversary go by."  

"So that's why you really called us all in."  Wes said from where he sat to Carter's left.  

"Yep.  "The more red rangers the father it would get finished so Andros could make it home."  Tom Oliver smiled at his wife who smiled right back at him.  

Whoa, whoa tender years

Won't you wash away my tears

How I wish you were here

Please don't go, tender years

"I love you."  Andros told his wife. 

"I love you too Andros."  The pretty brunette smiled right back into his eyes.  Heavens how could she think he'd not come back?  Then she remembered the news she'd been planning to give him that day when she'd found him packing to leave.  "Andros…"  

"Hmm?"  he asked catching her mischievous gaze.  

"I have a surprise for you."  She told him.  

"Hmm?"  He asked not at all surprised, Ashley lived to shock him.  Not that he minded.  

"Remember that doctor's appointment I had the day I got home from work early?"  She asked and he nodded.   "Do you think you could have the guys help you paint the nursery?"  She asked innocently.  S

"Ash…"  

***  

Hey I hope you guys liked it.  It was a bit of a strange song to use I guess but it's the one I was listening to when I started planning it.  PlZ R&R and let me know what you think.  Should I try more Ashley and Andros?  


End file.
